White Love
by MyRoadOfBlood
Summary: Alphard's fantasies about Liang get the better of her, resulting in what Liang always wanted. But was it the way she thought it would happen? AlphardxLiang, sexual reference, yuri.


**Alphard x Liang Qi**

**White Love**

_A/N; I love the song 'White Love' by Seungri (from Big Bang), sooo much, and I was listening to it over and over again today, and the lyrics really made me want to write a romantic fan fiction about these two for Valentine's Day to this, mainly the tempo. SO HAPPY VALENTINES LIANG. 3 _

_From the first moment, I finally realized fate had started__  
__Why? Sent into my destiny_

"Hahhh...Hahhh...W-ho gave you..Permission...To do this?" Alphard shook lightly, trying to pull her hands out of the rope that restrained her to her own bed. She closed one eye tightly as the dark haired woman above her pushed a second finger mercilessly inside of her. The Arab pushed her head back into the pillow, biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed, her hips betraying her as they lifted off the bedcovers, seeking the hand that made so much pleasure course through her veins.

"L-Liang!"

"But onee-sama, you told me to surprise you~" Liang's eyes were tinted with passionate lust, and Alphard squinted through her one open eye to attempt a glare.

Liang curled her fingers and Alphard bucked her hips.

"A-Ahh...!"

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, and Alphard couldn't remember the last time she had ever cried...Because she never had, until now.

"L-Liang-" She was about to moan 'please', but couldn't stand the image that played in her head of herself looking so submissive, she grunted instead, rocking her hips into Liang's waiting hand.

"Onee-sama, why don't you love me?" Liang looked miserably at the Arabian girl writhing underneath her, looking so out of character.

When Alphard's second eye closed, she felt another finger enter her and she was sure she was starting to bleed, nails scratching her inner walls everytime Liang curled her fingers.

"I-I do!"

Shit.

Alphard awoke with a start, flinging herself up-right in her office chair, causing said chair to wheel away – and since her legs were balanced on the desk, she fell off and hit the ground with a thud.

She moaned in irritation, rubbing her lower back as she stood up slowly, glancing with bleary eyes around the office. No-one dared to enter this room unless they were Cummings, or Liang Qi. Normally she'd have the odd informant or newbie stroll by, but only when they had something interesting and meaningful enough to say to her.

But that wasn't the point of Alphard's irritation today, it lay in the continuous dreams of a certain Asian woman, causing her to sweat in her own sleep and wake up feeling like a hormonal teenager.

She couldn't understand the dreams she was having, fantasizing about the younger, weaker woman taking control of her body and making her say and do things she would never imagine doing in front of others. It was as if she was captivated by her, a puppet on strings locked in her own sub-consciousness.

As her eyes travelled around the almost blank walled office, she locked her gaze on her calendar. With a groan of frustration, she noticed "Valentine's Day" in fine print, it was 3 days away. She hadn't wrote it – it had come with the calendar.

She hated Valentine's Day, she found it a waste of time, and meaningless. She had never loved anyone, and didn't understand what joy people got in getting gifts wrapped in red.

Sighing to herself, she swiped her long trench coat off the back of her office chair and slung it over her shoulders, striding out of the office and locking it behind her.

This particular Snake building was located at the top half of a 'bank', they had used the bank as a cover, pretending to be a personal business. Alphard's office was at the very top – only a flight of stairs away from her own personal helicopter.

She spent most of her time in that particular office, wanting to be alone, and wanting complete silence. When she ventured out it was either for a mission, or to sit and down endless coffee while she stared blankly out one of the huge glass windows in the mini-café.

Normally though, her thoughtless drinking would cause people to come and try to make conversation with her – or Liang would come and pester her about 'love and peace' again. And she couldn't be bothered with that. In that particular space of time she allowed her mind to blank, to ignore thoughts of Siam and Canaan, and to try and _get on_ with the present.

Of course, as soon as she snapped out of her inward meditating, the guilt would wash back over and she would be her cocky, blank self again without anyone even noticing the change.

Anyone but Liang that is.

The Asian woman always seemed to notice any difference in Alphard – big or small, the moment it happened. The Arabian woman couldn't deny that fact anymore, especially after Canaan had told her straight out front and centre she wasn't as locked away as she thought.

_The rain poured down relentlessly, soaking her coat through to her skin, making it so much more heavier than it already was, and sticking her dark hair to her scalp._

_Canaan watched her through blank grey eyes – not her powerful synesthete ruby red eyes. _

_Alphard knew she had been sought out for a reason, and tilted her head in mock interest towards the platinum blonde who held a gun to her._

"_Well, why did you try so hard to find me, Canaan?" Alphard held a teasing tone in her voice. _

"_I have to tell you something." Canaan replied sternly, not taking the bait. _

"_Oh? What is it?" A tiny smirk tugged at her lips._

"_I can see right through you, Alphard. And I'm not the only one, Liang can too. And you should realise it, you know that it's true. You try so hard to blank out the way you feel that now your eyes are as blank as your understanding. She knows more about you than you do yourself. Why do you think she does so much for you? Kills the people you can't kill to satisfy you? She always appears when there's some form of hesitation in you. She's the one you should be going to, to fix the cold, dead look in your eyes."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd 

Alphard slammed her second coffee cup down on the table, holding it in her shaky grasp, she wasn't sure the last time she had felt so confused. She didn't understand _any _of what the assassin was trying to say. What did Liang have to do with her getting rid of Siam's ghost? Killing Liang would do nothing to rid of it. Liang had nothing to do with Siam in the first place.

_Are you trying to say you don't have it in you to kill her? _

"I didn't say that." She growled under her breath to her own mind. Alphard Al Shua couldn't remember a time when she was weak. But now she felt as if she was hidden in the dark from something that could be important, something to help her move on. Away from the curse of the Snake.

"Nee-sama!"

Alphard looked up, and for a second, she was sure that she had the most vulnerable expression on her face – she covered it over with an irritated frown, eyebrow quirking.

"What do you want?" She inquired, releasing her grasp from the coffee cup so she could inwardly calm down her anger, hoping Liang didn't notice her shaking.

"I've missed you!" The Asian woman smiled, a small blush creeping onto her features as she sat happily in the seat opposite Alphard, looking at her with eyes full of admiration.

"Do you have any room in your mind for work?"

"_O-Of course!" _ The Asian woman yelled protectively, but Alphard barely heard the words. She was too busy watching the fingers that were wrapped around Liang's own coffee cup, those fingers that were so busy in her dreams.

She felt her legs become numb and she bit her lip so she didn't whimper, shaking her head against her thoughts, she stared daggers out the window.

"Is something wrong, nee-sama?" Her head tilted to the side, eyes worriedly staring at the Arabian woman.

"I..."

_I am too far away for my feelings to reach her_

_The snow is piling up towards the sky where the clouds dance__  
__I'll go anywhere with you, Love Love Love yeah__  
__Everyday the birds are singing and the flowers are smiling at us__  
__Go anywhere with me, Love Love Love Love_

That was when the disappearances began, Alphard would be gone all night, and miraculously show up in the morning with tired eyes, always rubbing at her head in irritation, resting her head on the desk when she thought no-one was looking. She was constantly exhausted, and today being Valentine's Day, Liang Qi felt more irritated than ever.

She had bought a card and a present for Alphard – even though she had an assumption that the Arabian woman would decline, or tease her for them – she still wanted to be dedicated and show her affection, because she would never give up until Alphard accepted her.

She just couldn't.

With weak knee's Liang was still searching the streets of one of the main town, wrapped up in a long, grey coat, scarf pulled up to her chin, she held her arms across her chest in hope to warm herself up from the night time cold.

When she was thinking about heading back to one of the base's, thinking Alphard might of returned by then, she noticed the back of the woman's deep purple trench coat swaying in the breeze, and she began to run on tired, numb legs.

"Nee-sama!" She tried to shout, but ended up catching her breath, almost choking, using all of her energy to continue running forward, shoving people out the way in the crowd, continuing, she made a mistake.

One of the men she tried to shove was huge in size, and turned to look at her when she didn't manage to push past him.

"Excuse me lady, but I can't say I have morals, get the fuck out my way." He grunted, grabbing her by her scarf, fling her against the wall of a run-down night club, her chest was heaving and she didn't have the energy to resist or fight back, she looked up with nervous eyes.

"I need to find nee-sama." She whined, he smirked at her, punching her harsh in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knee's, crippled in pain from being winded.

"S-Stop-" She half-growled, trying to bring herself to her feet. He merely kicked her back down.

It seemed to go on for longer than Liang ever dreamed a fight could last – he was taunting her, pushing her back down everytime she tried to rise, and she was beginning to see black from the torment and the exhaustion, continuously calling out for Alphard.

She lay on the pavement, rain soaking through her grey jacket, pressing her down closer to the ground, he chimed some kind of perverted joke that she couldn't quite take in, and he was fumbling with his belt.

"Excuse me." A bored voice rang through the air, alarm bells rang in Liang's head and excitement engulfed her body, it was Alphard!

XxxX

The man was cut down, thrown around like a rag doll, laughed at, while the humming Arabic woman beat him over and over again, every blow was a clean hit that would surely mark in the morning. Alphard still hadn't looked at her though, her half-closed eyes were watching the man's face, reading his expressions, stamping on him when he hit the ground. There was no-one around by now – people had cleared off at the first sign of trouble, too cowardly to think about stepping in. Alphard pulled out her hand gun slowly.

"I'm sorry that it had to end this way, hm? I just really can't stand anyone other than me hurting her." She let a smirk tear at her lips now as she leant down, pressing the gun to his temple as he was pinned to the ground, one of her knee's pressed into his stomach.

"Please – I don't mean any harm! I'll leave!" He begged, just like everyone else, another coward. Liang shakily sat up, shuffling back into the wall, her frame shaking as she stared at the Arabic woman in sick delight, stomach twisting as she waited for Alphard to pull the trigger.

She did. No sympathy, no last words, no apology, the leader of Snake pulled the trigger and splattered herself in the blood of another pointless victim. And she still didn't care, looking at Liang with dark eyes, she slowly held a gloved hand out to the Asian woman.

Liang took it gleefully, but couldn't manage to pull herself up without a little support from the older woman.

Alphard held her upright, they stared at each other for a few moments – when Liang couldn't find her voice ,she was picked up in Alphard's arms, and they began the slow walk back to the base.

Alphard felt Liang's head drop onto her shoulder, the smaller woman's body was shaking quite violently by now, and they were almost back to the base by that point too. Alphard scowled ahead – knowing that it was her fault the Asian woman was in such a state. She knew that her disappearances would cause Liang distress, but she had to, and she knew that she would have to tell Liang when they got back all about it.

She couldn't continue lying to the only person she truly had left. She could try and blame a certain platinum blonde all she tried, but she couldn't. It was her feelings.

The Arabic woman kicked the ally-way door entrance to the base open, side-stepping to get Liang through the door. She assumed Liang had fallen asleep on the way to the base, she was silent the whole time, but her breathing had finally steadied.

The small amount of staff that were still walking around so late at night gave mixed expressions – that all ended up turning into fear when she returned their glances. That was why she appreciated Liang more than them, even when she knew nothing about the woman. She looked at her differently – she was sick of cowardly humans.

When she finally reached her own office, she unlocked the door, balancing Liang over her shoulder slightly, she stepped inside. Any other time she would be uncertain about letting the Asian woman sleep in her room, or even be in her room. She was sure one day she would wake up in the middle of one of Liang's fantasies, and that well...She growled at herself when she remembered her dream, and slipping into the bedroom, she lay Liang down on the bed.

Liang stirred, but didn't wake, yet.

Alphard sighed softly, proceeding to unbutton her jacket, and remove her scarf. Typical Liang to still be dressed in one of her traditional Chinese dresses underneath the almost casual clothing she wore on top. Alphard managed to manoeuvre the coat off her, and placed the rain-soaked garments on the floor in a pile – she didn't care much about them. When she pulled the boots Liang was wearing, and her soaked socks off, dumping them in the pile too, she wrapped the Asian woman up in her blanket.

She found her eyes lingering on the sleeping form of her work partner. She looked _so _adorable. Wait, what?

Alphard flinched and cringed, turning to walk away, a hand caught her wrist. Her heart sped up – why did she get a sudden flash from her dream?

"Nee-sama...Thank you." Liang's voice was husky, Alphard wasn't sure if it was from her being exhausted, or something else.

"...Be more careful next time and you won't have to thank me." Alphard grunted, almost resisting until she felt Liang's hand tug her wrist, beckoning her to turn around. She took the bait – and heavily regretted it.

"You're so kind nee-sama..." Liang whispered, her lips only slightly parted, eyes half closed in a dreamy way, staring up with complete admiration towards the Arabian woman that felt like crawling under a rock – she wanted to snap like she normally did, do or say something harsh to get herself out the situation. Her mind was blank.

"Liang." She mumbled, feeling herself slowly sit back down on the side of the bed, next to the younger woman's curled up body.

She had to tell her, now, she had to tell her.

She was pulled down with the strength she didn't even know Liang had, her warm lips met cold one's and she felt a hot flush stain her features as she found herself doing something she had never even considered in her life. She was finishing the kiss that her work partner started.

"Is there something you want to tell me, nee-sama?" Liang's blush was probably as deep as Alphard's now – she had never thought the Arabic woman would do such a thing, and she knew that she had reacted – she felt the pressure that pressed back to her own lips, and she could tell by the look in Alphard's eyes that she wanted it.

There was a few moments, and Alphard finally replied, her lips breathing a hot air into Liang's ear, making the Asian woman whimper in delight.

"I love you." She whispered, her voice finally wrapped in the innocence she had never shown before.

It was followed by a truly honest, "I love you too."

_Arms spread out for you, my eternal beauty queen_

_XxX_

_A/N; Finally got to write for my favourite series of all time, CANAAN! I love this pairing so much, (going to cosplay Alphard, with my girlfriend as Liang. ;D) _

_I just had to take the time to write a fan fiction for them, I couldn't resist. If anything seems sketchy it's my first time in almost forever since I portrayed someone like Alphard, and I did slightly rush this in places because I've been doing it on and off for too long. Expect more CANAAN fan fictions than this. _


End file.
